Only You
by James'Prongslet
Summary: Their whole lives, Nico and Percy were inseparable. Both gifted with a great number of IQs they dedicated their selves to protecting each other, discovering at an early age that other people would just use them for their own benefit. But things started to waver when they reached high school. Sub!Percy/Dom!Nico
1. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, so this wouldn't be a new chapter. First of all, it was all going so well, but then I found loopholes in the prologue and the first chapter that has a big connection to the supposed other BIG conflicts in the story. So I'm here to tell you people that I'll have to revise this story for a while. I'll probably delete it and start again or just simply replace the chapters with the new ones. Meh, it works both ways.


	2. Prologue

_**A/N: **_**First of all, I am just so sorry to those who waited, maybe you don't even remember this story anymore! I just had this scholar acceptance going on and I had to work my ass off 24/7 because they can't let me have a grade of 85 below and I was just so busy for months! I am deeply sorry! I'll try to update as best as I can! T_T**

**Prologue**

Finally.

Nico just had to roll his eyes at the sophistication of it all. Just because he's about to go back to Manhattan and meet his father doesn't mean he could be spoiled with a first class private jet plane with a secretary and a flight attendant to aid even the slightest of any problem that he would have.

He took another sip of the red wine just to calm his nerves again. He has been fidgety for the past few hours, adjusting his necktie, reading a few books here and there, looking out the window.

A few more seconds and they finally landed. He knew he just had to get out of that plane as quickly as he can.

His mother wanted him to have a normal teenage life and he tried to have one as much as possible, carrying the conflicts for someone who carries the influential name of their father. But his father wanted to train him to be the regal heir of the company, every posture, every manner, every thoughts has to be the finished product of what a soon to be successful man he has to be.

But unfortunately for his father, his children tend to go to the side of their mother. They are more comforted by the loving and gentle side that their mother emits, while their father has to keep his cold and fierce personality all the time.

Just as he was down the steps, about to take his first step after leaving Manhattan for three years, his secretary, Annabeth Chase, received a phone call. Which is unusual because her family knows that she's working for important people such as Nico's family and wouldn't call her knowing that she works 24/7 for them.

"Hello? Wai- What? How so?" Nico stared curiously at her, waiting for the phone call to end. "Okay, I'll be telling him. Thank you."

She kept the phone away after the call and Nico just had to furrow his eyebrows at her.

"Someone called from the office, said that the meeting would be cancelled for a while. Maybe a day or two," Annabeth said and Nico just had to sigh exasperated. Of course. What did he expect? A whole day with his dad? Impossible. "But I think you'll be free to roam around because until this evening, your mother would be expecting you."

"Goodness sake, I have to thank my mother later," he muttered under his breath as he finally let his necktie loose and adjusted his suit to look less like a millionaire. He also ruffled his hair, getting tired of how prepared it looked after twenty minutes of getting it polished. He seriously hated how his father wanted him to look like.

All that he wanted at that moment was for something to finally be simple. He managed to convince Annabeth to go on without him and thankfully she agreed after moments of hesitation.

He told the driver to take him to the nearest diner and after a few minutes he was there. He paid him in a rush, not even accepting the change and went inside the diner to find a vacant table all to himself.

Unfortunately, because he was such in a haste, he bumped into someone trying to balance their coffee in hand. The stranger squeaked in embarrassment and started to apologize multiple times already. He told him it's fine everytime the stranger said sorry to him.

He finally looked up and his eyes widened in recognition. He forgot all about the suit that his mother specifically asked from France, he forgot the sudden tiny bit of burn in his hand, he forgot that everyone stared at them for a few seconds. He was just focused at one thing. And that was Percy Jackson.

He never thought he'd see him again. After all that has happened, he didn't think of a chance that they would have an actual meeting again.

He was overwhelmed with a delighted feeling and he just went to hug Percy after beaming at him but what he got took him by surprise.

A loud sound of a violent slap echoed all over the apparently silent diner who's audiences were watching the scene intensely.

"Stay away from me," it was so cold. It wasn't the Percy that he knew. It felt like the only thing that he loathed was Nico. The words went through gritted teeth and he never knew that the bundle of adorableness could actually be that furious to someone, especially to him. Why would Percy be suddenly mad at him?

Percy left after that, even violently slamming the door of the diner behind Nico who stood frozen in his place and finding it hard to figure out how suddenly, the guy that he adored, the guy who only understood him, the guy who he comforted through nights of bitter end could actually be this cold-hearted towards him.


End file.
